Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170301203210/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170301211843
"Oh, believe me...I'd love to prove how wrong you are so far but...sadly, I haven't have the time to do that at all, so I'll leave you to my faithful second-in-command." "Oh really?" "Oh yeah?" "Who's your faithful second in command anyway?" "See for yourselves if you're never going to believe who's my current, faithful second in command at all and by the way, Elsa, I have a very special, shocking surprise store for you!" Turned to call the unknown second in command. "You can come out now! You're never ever even going to believe who's finally here at last unless you find out for yourself if you deny it." Hovered down, pressed a button, the door burst, was flung and slammed open loudly...and then the one who only just emerged, came out, appeared and showed up as she only just stamped/stomped, marched, stormed and thundered in only just in order to show and reveal herself was none other than only just the same, familiar, angry, furious, indignant, enraged, livid, young slender, royal European, Norwegian strawberry blonde, fair skinned, rosy cheeked, light freckled faced princess of Aren-delle with the same coronation dress who glared as she also purely looked so, very, way, far, rather much madder, much angrier, more furious, more livid, more vexed, more enraged, more indignant, more bitter, more peeved and more pissed off/pissy than ever so far as usual too. Her face was mostly beat red purely. Her eyebrows also furrowed in anger, fury and rage too. Plus, her boiling, fuming turquoise blue eyes were glaring in anger, fury, rage and hatred. Furthermore, her clenched fists were tightly balled up into fists. The same coronation dress that is. A black sweetheart bodice with off-the-shoulder dark green straps, a rose, teal, blue and purple prints on it, has greenish-gold trim, a black satin-laced necklace with a bronze pendant of Arendelle's symbol, an olive drab pleated skirt with sashes consisting of the following: asparagus centers with pink, crimson, dark olive green, olive drab, blue prints on it between cream sides, dark green pleats, both cream petticoat, frilly knee-length pantalettes, white stockings, and a pair of black ballet shoes. She wore her hair in a bun, a part of her hair is braided, used as a headband, a green comb-shaped barrette with a couple satin ribbons green and chartreuse attached to the back of her hair and dark pink lipstick. Elsa's eyes widened in complete, utter, pure shock as she frightfully gasped fearfully as she was absolutely much more stunned and entirely more shocked than ever beyond in pure belief because she couldn't even believe whatever she just saw so far at all, especially the one who was the second in command was none other than only just her own one and only little younger sister the same, familiar Norwegian, European royal princess of Aren-delle before/until she became utterly distraught, completely devastated and purely heartbroken much more than ever to see none other than only just her one and only own little younger sister who was already now nothing/else but full of pure, deep, huge, depressed burning rage and hatred with burning passion for poor Elsa herself for real with her own eyes but she nervously stammered timidly as she softly spoke breathlessly. "A-Anna?!" "Is that really you? But why, Anna...why?" Olaf asked her in concern while all the/other snow-gies starred in horror as none of them also could believe the second in command was none other than only just Princess Anna of Aren-delle at all either. Marshmallow just silently stared at the very mad, angry, furious same, familiar feisty princess of Aren-delle as he even remained much calmer than ever. However Anna was hatefully silent quietly but unfortunately, she bitterly narrowed her eyes directly at her poor one and only own older ice, snow princess/queen sister as she only just coldly glared at Elsa rudely within utter, complete, pure, huge, depressed rage, hate/hatred, disgust, fury and anger without saying anything/else to her at all. Furthermore, Anna especially didn't even bother to answer Elsa's nor Olaf's questions at all either so instead, she kept much quieter as she remain much more silent than ever since nobody/else could easily stand how loud she can be at all. However, all the others gasped as they were all also shocked too just like Elsa and none of them were ever even pleased to see Anna at all. "Huh?" "What the?" "Her?!" "Princess Anna?!" "Aw man, not her!" "You're the second in command?" "She's your second in command?" "Yup now you know who's my current second in command, don't you?" "No way!" "Impossible!" "Oh I'm afraid it is possible alright." "What are you doing here, Anna?" Elsa asked her but Anna still didn't answer her at all. "What's she doing here?" "Hey! What's that brat doing here?" "I should've known it was that pain in the ass of Aren-delle, Anna!" "That's the same girl who's nothing but an obnoxious, insufferable royal pain in the butt neck of Aren-delle herself at all, isn't it?" "Yup." "Well who ELSE would've been there for Anna if you weren't at all so far, Elsa? Huh? She REALLY should've been better off without the likes of you back then before anyway which she is now, Elsa, ever since you're utterly the most all time favorite usually but you're also the worst sister that she has ever had on her own so far too...you never ever even know if your "little younger baby sister's" far much better off living her whole entire life the way she wants without being held back by the likes of you for the rest of her whole entire life anyway, do you, Elsa? She doesn't love you anymore at all because it's you who doesn't deserve to be her sister at all. She also doesn't need you at all either because she really hates you. I'm afraid you'll have to face the fact that she's already finally free from the likes of you at last now, Elsa. You're no longer her sister at all and she's no longer your sister at all either. It means neither of you are sisters at all any longer. You permanently deserve to lose her for good especially all because you were the one who shut her out all these and those past years ago ever since the accident back when you were eight back then while she was only just five back then. Anna already got all of her real, old memories of your ice, snow magical powers at last finally in order to find out why you shut her out without even caring how she felt at all. After her real, old memories finally returned at last, it didn't easily satisfy her at all so she became much more indignant than ever about it especially all because of what you, your parents and that old rock troll did to her was very much rather unfair for past thirteen years ago so far. You're the royal ruiling couple of Arendelle's most all time favorite daughter, aren't you? Neither you nor your parents deserve to be her family at all. None of you are worthy of her at all, especially not you at all, Elsa." Words easily stung at Elsa's heart like jagged daggers as she felt a pang as she was emotionally hurt to see that Anna changed for worse ever since two sisters of Aren-delle finally saw each other in person for real again at last. Then turned to glance at Anna one last, final time. "And as for you, Princess Anna of Aren-delle, you know what to do, don't you?" Anna nodded, even still without speaking at all. Then pointing the thumb straight to Elsa as was still willing to easily trust Anna to do anything on her own independently. "Good now take care of the rest of all of them, especially some no good for nothing, worthless, former "perfect" so called big older sister friend of yours. Got that?" Anna quietly nodded again silently without arguing at all but it unfortunately didn't stop her from still giving poor Elsa the same cold, furious look/glare at all though. "Good now make sure you catch up with me only when you're finally done dealing with that worthless former sister friend of yours at last. Am I clear?" Anna still nodded. Flew away, vanished, leaving Anna all alone with all the others including Elsa unfortunately. Then Elsa anxiously gulped nervously before she finally approached Anna at last but she was still utterly heartbroken for real to see Anna who was still really nothing/else but fueled by her hate and jealousy rage towards poor Elsa and filled with full of burning rage and hatred with burning passion but none of the others still couldn't easily bear to see Elsa easily suffering from heartbreak at all so one of them warned her not to let Anna hurt her again. "What? No! Elsa, don't do it!" One of them shouted in a warning tone. "Yeah, Elsa, don't let that brat get away with breaking your heart nor making you cry again with her mean words." One of the others also shouted in a warning tone too but Elsa didn't hear any of them at all so she ignored all of their warnings anyway but then she turned to glare at all of them and scolded all of them to order them to stop whining and complaining. "Quit all that whining, all of you. What do you expect? She's still my sister no matter what any of you say or think. It doesn't matter if none of you can stand the fact that Anna and I are sisters at all anyway. I'm still going to do it whether you want me to or not and that's final. Have I make myself clear?" "Yeah!" They all instantly groaned in defeat. "Good!" After Elsa's anger faded away, then she looked guilty now mostly because she felt bad for being harsh so she sighed as she took a deep breath to lower her tone of voice gently as she pleaded as she begged all of them to trust her to do this. "Now please trust me, okay? You have to let me do this." "Fine!" They all still groaned in defeat. "Just trust her, guys!" Olaf encouragingly told them in agreement with his creator. Then she turned back to face Anna with a nervous, anxious, scared, sad look. However, she still couldn't believe that her own sister, Anna was nothing/else but a real major crazed sociopath nor a very true insane, psychotic, psychopathic, wild, manic, maniac at all so now she finally started to cry, sob and weep at last as huge, real tears of heartbreak, sadness, sorrowfulness, devastation, heartache, dejection and misery finally brought to her beautiful, lovely, pretty blue eyes at last much faster than ever and quickly streamed down to her beautiful, lovely, pretty face and her chin too. "Oh, Anna, why?! What happened?" Elsa's voice begun to break as she choked through fearful, frightful, heartbroken tears as she mentally sobbed hysterically now but Anna still just hatefully glared at her own older sister coldly within complete, utter, pure, huge, depressed rage, hatred, disgust, fury, anger, indignation, resentment and bitterness unsympathetically as she rudely spat bitterly and hatefully scowled in disgust unkindly before/until she finally spoke out loud with such strength in her tone of voice as she violently lashed out, ranted, raved, raged, yelled, shouted, screamed, screeched and fiercely fumed in pure rage, hatred, disgust, fury, anger, at the top of her lungs vehemently at last. "WHY?...WHY NOT?! WHAT HAPPENED? YOU HAPPENED! HOW CAN YOU FORGET?! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW WHY I'M WITH THEM NOW AND NOT YOU ANYMORE ESPECIALLY ALL BECAUSE YOU AND OUR PARENTS WERE THE ONES WHO LET THE ROCK TROLLS LIKE GRAND PABBIE TOOK ALL OF MY REAL, OLD MEMORIES OF YOUR MAGIC POWERS AWAY FROM ME BY ALTERNATING THEM EVEN WITHOUT LETTING ME KNOW WHY AT ALL. YOU WERE ALWAYS THE MOST ALL TIME PERFECT ICE, SNOW PRINCESS SISTER, SOON TO BE ICE, SNOW QUEEN EVEN UNTIL THE ICE, SNOW QUEEN OF AREN-DELLE EVER DURING YOUR CORONATION DAY, SOME BETTER PRINCESS YOU ARE, SOME QUEENLY SISTER OF AREN-DELLE YOU ARE AS WELL, THE MOST ALL TIME FAVORITE IN OUR FAMILY, ALWAYS THE ALL TIME BEST, THE ONE WHO'S ESPECIALLY ALWAYS THE MUCH BETTER ONE THAN ME MOSTLY. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S THE REASON I'M ALWAYS SEEN AS THE MOST ALL TIME NONENTITY SPARE WHO'S NOTHING BUT A SHADOW OF YOU." Elsa instantly flinched at Anna's fierce, feral, ferocious wrathfulness frightfully, especially Anna's violent, explosive tone of voice as she stared at Anna as she gasped in pure fright, shock, horror, terror, fear and sadness as she was still utterly heartbroken, entirely distraught and completely devastated to see her own one and only sister, Anna who was still really now already, utterly still filled with full of burning pure rage and hatred with burning passion and violence as Anna was still utterly fueled by her pure rage, hate/hatred, fury and anger as Anna still violently ranted in complete, pure, utter aggression aggressively. "WHO WAS IT ALWAYS ALL ABOUT, YOU! WHO WAS BORN WITH AND HAS COOL ICE MAGIC POWERS DURING CHILDBIRTH, YOU! WHO'S ALWAYS THE WELL ROUNDED, ALL AROUND STAR OF THE SHOW ENTIRE SHOW ALL THE TIME FOR LIFE FOR PAST YEARS AGO, YOU! WHO WAS ALWAYS THE MOST ALL TIME POPULAR ROYAL PRINCESS OF ARENDELLE FOR HER ICE POWERS, THE ONE WHO ALWAYS GETS ALL THE MOST FAMOUS POPULARITIES, STARDOMS, FAMES, WAS ALWAYS MUCH MORE POPULAR THAN ME ALL THE TIME AND ALWAYS THE MORE POPULAR ONE, YOU! WHO WAS ALWAYS MEANT TO BE QUEEN THE REAL, TRUE PRECIOUS HEIRESS TO THE WHOLE ENTIRE THRONE OF AREN-DELLE ALL THE TIME, YOU! WHO WAS ALWAYS UNDER THE WHOLE ENTIRE SPOTLIGHT MUCH MORE THAN ME ALL THE TIME, YOU! WHO WAS ALWAYS THE WHOLE ENTIRE CENTER OF ATTENTION, THE ONE WHO ALWAYS GETS ALL THE ATTENTION MUCH MORE THAN ME ALL THE TIME, YOU! WHO DOES EVERYBODY ELSE EASILY RATHER LIKE THE BEST, MUCH BETTER, MORE THAN ME, YOU! WHICH DAUGHTER OUR PARENTS FOCUSED ON MORE THAN ME, YOU! WHOSE PERSONAL PROBLEMS WERE ALWAYS FOCUSED ON BY OUR PARENTS MUCH MORE THAN MINE, YOURS! WHO'S ALWAYS EASILY THE MOST ALL TIME SENSITIVE ROYAL SISTER OF ARENDELLE, THE ONE WHO'S A MUCH MORE OF A SENSITIVE ONE, THE ONE WHO'S MUCH MORE SENSITIVE, YOU! WHO ALWAYS GOT ALL THE DEFENDERS AND COMFORTERS MUCH MORE THAN ME EVERY TIME I HURTFULLY SAY ANYTHING INSENSITIVE TO YOU, TO HURT YOUR FEELINGS AND MAKE YOU CRY, YOU! WHO ALWAYS HAD ALL THE REAL IMAGINARY LIVING, TALKING ICE, SNOWMEN FRIENDS ON HER OWN TO BE THERE FOR HER TO KEEP YOU COMPANY IN ORDER TO SAVE HER FROM BEING FRIENDLESS, LONELY AND ALONE ALL THE TIME, YOU! WHO HAD ALL THE SNOW BODYGUARD MONSTERS AND ARMIES TO PROTECT HER FROM HARM AND DANGER AT ALL COSTS, YOU! WHO WAS ALWAYS FOUND MUCH MORE IMAGINATIVE AND MORE CREATIVE THAN ME, YOU! WHO GOT MUCH THE MOST REAL FANS AND FRIENDS OR MUCH MORE FANS AND FRIENDS THAN ME, YOU! WHO ALWAYS GOT ALL THE COMFORTS EVERY TIME I EMOTIONALLY HURT YOU PHYSICALLY, YOU! WHOM DOES EVERYBODY ELSE USUALLY FAVOR OVER ME THAT EASILY, THE ONE WHOM EVERYBODY ELSE ALWAYS SHOWS FAVORITISM TOWARDS OVER ME, YOU! WHOM WAS I ALWAYS BEING EASILY, CONSTANTLY COMPARED TO, THE ONE WHOM I'VE ALWAYS BEEN THE SECOND BEST, THE SECOND PLACE AND SECOND FIDDLE TO, YOU! WHOM DOES EVERYBODY ELSE ALWAYS TREAT FAIRLY MUCH BETTER THAN ME, YOU! WHOSE SIDE EVERYBODY ALWAYS RATHER TAKE OVER MINE AGAINST ME EVERY TIME WE GET INTO SISTERLY ARGUMENTS, FIGHTS AND SPATS WITH EACH OTHER LIKE THIS OVER ANYTHING, YOURS! WHO WAS ALWAYS AT LEAST FOUND EASILY NONVIOLENT, MUCH MORE PEACEFUL, MUCH MORE PEACEABLE, MUCH MORE HARMONIOUS, LESS ARGUMENTATIVE, LESS AGGRESSIVE, LESS BELLIGERENT, LESS CONFRONTATIONAL, NON-CONFRONTATIONAL, LESS ANNOYING, LESS SPOILED, LESS BRATTY, LESS OBNOXIOUS, LESS INSUFFERABLE AND LESS OF A PAIN IN THE NECK BY ALL THE OTHERS, YOU! WHOM DOES EVERYBODY ELSE ALWAYS SHOW HER RESPECT AS A REAL PRINCESS OF AREN-DELLE AS USUAL MUCH MORE THAN ME, YOU! WHO NEVER EVER EVEN STARTS ANY SISTERLY FIGHTS NOR ARGUMENTS AT ALL, YOU! WHO GOT ALL THE DIGNITIES THE MOST, YOU! WHO WAS ALWAYS SEEN AS THE REAL VICTIM OF THIS LOVE HATE RELATIONSHIP OF OURS ALL THE TIME, YOU! WHO WAS ALWAYS RATHER MUCH EASIER TO SYMPATHIZE WITH THAN WITH ME, THE ONE WHOM EVERYBODY ELSE WOULD ALWAYS RATHER FEEL SORRY FOR MUCH MORE THAN ME ALL THE TIME, YOU! WHO WAS ALWAYS FOUND MUCH SMARTER AND MORE INTELLIGENT THAN ME, YOU! WHO WAS ALWAYS FOUND MUCH HOTTER, PRETTIER, LOVELIER, MORE BEAUTIFUL AND MORE LADYLIKE THAN ME, YOU! WHO WAS ALWAYS FOUND MUCH BETTER THAN ME BY ALL THE OTHERS, YOU! WHO WAS ALWAYS THE MOST ALL TIME SPECIAL ONE, THE ONE WHO ALWAYS FAIRLY GETS ALL THE SPECIAL TREATMENT MUCH MORE THAN ME ALL THE TIME BECAUSE OF HER POWERS, YOU! WHO ALWAYS GETS ALL THE INVITATIONS FROM EVERYBODY ELSE, THE ONE WHO'S ALWAYS INVITED BY ALL THE OTHERS ALL THE TIME EVER SINCE WE HAD AN ARGUMENT AND A FIGHT OVER MARRYING PRINCE HANS OF THE SOUTHERN ISLES THE SAME MAN I'VE JUST MET AT YOUR CORONATION DAY AFTER THE ONE WHO WAS AGAINST MY WISH TO MARRY HANS BECAUSE WE'VE JUST MET THAT DAY INSTEAD OF BLESSING MY ENGAGEMENT TO HANS OF THE SOUTHERN ISLES, YOU! WHO ALWAYS FAIRLY GETS ALL THE GLORY AND CREDIT MUCH MORE THAN ME ALL THE TIME, YOU! WHOM DOES EVERYBODY ALWAYS HAD TO BRING UP AND MENTION EVERY TIME, THE ONE WHOM EVERYBODY ALWAYS RATHER ONLY JUST TALK ABOUT ALL THE TIME, YOU! WHO WAS ALWAYS THE MOST ALL TIME COOLEST, THE ONE WHO WAS ALWAYS FOUND MUCH COOLER THAN ME, YOU! WHO WAS ALWAYS THE MOST ALL TIME PREFERABLE, FAVORABLE, LIKABLE ROYAL OF AREN-DELLE, THE ONE WHO'S ALWAYS FOUND MUCH MORE PREFERABLE, MORE FAVORABLE AND MORE LIKABLE THAN ME, YOU! WHO'S ALWAYS THE MOST ALL TIME FAVORITE PRINCESS OF AREN-DELLE, YOU! WHOM DOES EVERYBODY CARE ABOUT THE MOST, THE ONE WHOM EVERYBODY CARES ABOUT MUCH MORE THAN ME, YOU! WHO WAS ALWAYS EASILY TREATED FAIRLY BETTER THAN ME BY ALL THE OTHERS, YOU! WHO WAS ALWAYS FOUND SUPERIOR TO ME, THE ONE WHO'S ALWAYS FOUND TO BE THE SUPERIOR ONE, YOU! WHOM WAS I ALWAYS INFERIOR TO, YOU! WHOM WAS I ALWAYS BEING AND FELT EASILY OVERSHADOWED BY, YOU! WHOSE SHADOW I'VE BEEN STUCK LIVING IN, YOURS AND, WHO'S JUST SOME SO CALLED PERFECT PRINCESS, QUEENLY SISTER FRIEND OF MINE, THE ONE WHO NEVER TALKED TO ME?!" Elsa was still silently frightened of Anna's huge, pure, depressed burning rage and hatred for her own poor sister, Elsa with the burning passion which it entirely broke Elsa's heart hurtfully far much worse than ever so easily but unfortunately it didn't even stop more real, huge tears of heartbreak from forming/building in/welling up faster in her eyes and streaming down to her face nor chin at all though. "Uhhh-" "YOU!" Then Elsa instantly broke down immediately as she sank to her knees, fell to the ground as she collapsed down in real, huge tears of heartbreak, emotional pain, suffering and misery as she was burying her lovely, pretty, beautiful crying face into the palms of her hands as she was still mentally sobbing loudly and crying her eyes, her heart out, her face and head off uncontrollably. "Oh, Anna!" "Elsa!" They all cried in pure concern so they all ran straight towards to sit beside/by/next to Elsa to comfort the weeping, sobbing ice, snow queen of Aren-delle but they all turned to furiously glare at Anna for making poor Elsa cry again. They all told Anna off in the defense of Elsa again as usual just like always. "Hey!" "That's just great, you bitch!" "Now look what you did to her!" "Yeah! Way to go, Anna, you just made your poor sister cry again." "How dare you make her cry again?" "You think you can get away with making poor Elsa cry but you're not, Princess Anna!" "Yeah, Anna, it's you who's just a spoiled, bratty princess who's always nothing but rather easily much obnoxious and insufferable as usual, isn't it?" "You will not disrespect Elsa like that at all." "Yeah, you tell her, man." "You know what, Princess Anna? You're just jealous of Elsa especially all because she easily deserves much better than you deserve!" "You got a lot of nerve to make poor Elsa cry like that again, brat." "You apologize to poor Elsa right now this instant immediately or else!" "It's no wonder nobody else easily likes you at all, Anna!" "It's especially no wonder everybody else rather prefers Elsa." "Humph!" Then Anna rudely scoffed in disgust stubbornly as she also hatefully glared at all the others coldly and then she turned her head away from all of them as she coldly glared back down at her sobbing sister unsympathetically. "Look at you, benevolent ice, snow queen of Arendelle! So many friends and fans! Ha! I get it! YOU ALWAYS GOT EVERYTHING, ELSA...I HAD NOTHING AT ALL ESPECIALLY ALL BECAUSE YOU TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME. I could never compete with you, no matter how hard I tried. Our parents were too busy focusing on you and so was everybody else. Our parents especially focused on you and all of your personal problems in order to prepare you to be the queen of Aren-delle while mine were neglected. Everything else's always all about you, isn't it? Everybody else always paid attention to you and your powers all the time. I'm always the most all time unfavorite nonentity spare, the one who's always the unfavorite, the least favorite of all time and always the worst of all time. They all really care about you or how you really feel but nobody else ever even cares about me nor how I really felt at all though. Everybody else's against me especially all because of you! I could never ever even be the queen of Aren-delle at all as long as you're here and alive in Aren-delle. You have no idea how I feel about being compared to you, do you? No you do not." Elsa uncontrollably burst into tears again hysterically as she still mentally sobbed heartbrokenly. "Oh, A-Anna,...I'm sorry. I never ever even-" But Anna rudely interrupted her as she impolitely cut Elsa off hatefully. "KNEW! Of course you didn't, did you? No you did not. You should be sorry, shouldn't you? YOU were too busy letting everybody else favoring you, weren't you? Epecially all the special treatment you always deserve to get from everybody else as usual all the time. You were too busy being "perfect" to notice and I'm sick of it. YOU MAY BE QUEEN BUT, I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO BE WRAPPED AROUND YOUR LITTLE FINGER BEING YOUR "GOOD GIRL". I SHOULDN'T EVEN HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU NOR EVERYTHING YOU SAY EITHER. I HAVE THINGS I'D LIKE TO DO AS WELL, YOU KNOW. I'M NOT A CHILD EITHER. I'm sick of this. I'm sick of it all. I'm sick of constant favoritism towards you over me. I'm sick of your special treatment. I'm sick of being in your shadow." Then Anna turned to storm away from all the others in a huff, especially Elsa. "But my new friends, especially my new older sister figure understand me unlike all the others who don't so easily, especially the ones who always take your side every time we quarrel with each other over anything like this. Not only they're my friends but they're my new family now. I'm with them now. I'll have you know you and I aren't sister friends nor family anymore at all. We're better off without each other now so we aren't together at all anymore either." Gasping between lengthy sobs, Elsa was far much more heartbroken than ever as she kneeled as she sobbed as she begged in a pleading tone. "Oh, Anna, PLEASE don't do this...I'm begging you...this isn't right. Can't you see you're hurting me and breaking my heart? This isn't you." Anna stopped and then she turned around, glared back at her sister...and ranted violently again. "No I can't and who are you to say what's me and what's not me?...I don't care. I just don't care. I couldn't care less. I hope you're happy, Elsa!" Anna turned to storm off away from all of them again, not ever even caring if Elsa was crying and heartbroken at all. "Oh, Anna, please come back." Elsa sobbed desperately in pure distraught but Anna just rudely ignored her coldly. She was still hatefully disgusted with all of/Elsa's other popularities and all the/other attention Elsa always got as usual much more than her. Anna was sick of it all. She mostly was sick of Elsa's fair special treatment. She was especially sick of favoritism towards Elsa over her too. Plus, she was sick of being stuck in Elsa's shadow. She was sick of everything's always about Elsa. She couldn't take it anymore at all. At least she's on her own now. At least she and Elsa are better off without each other.